


Gracie the yohio fucker

by mejigay



Category: Visual Kei - Fandom, disreing, sheryl - Fandom, weeb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot, vkei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mejigay/pseuds/mejigay
Summary: ------------------A gross weeb lady by the name of gracie stumbles upon the rat man known as yohio. The story follows their fun sexy times with milk and buttfucking





	

**Author's Note:**

> The best fan fiction you will ever read. This includes impeccable grammar and an excellent and realistic story.

Gracie the yohio fucker  
once upon a time there lived shitty weaboo. All she did was play bass and fap to stupid jap boys.She really like two of them, one was named Hikaru and the other was named hiyuu. They both died terribly by her own hand.  
But the one she loved most of all was called yohio. He wasn’t even a JAP. she had lots of yohio march. She even had a tattoo him on her ass.

One day, in her home town in the great german motherland. She met the lovely man yohio at hot topic 

“hey hot stuff” said the rat man yohio  
“oh dearie me” exclaimed gracie “tis my idol”  
“let me slurp up your caramel pussy juices”  
“ohkay” said gracie

They moved to the hottopic change room. Yohio pressed his sticky body up against gracie. “can I dab into your ass?” yohio asked. “why of course” replied gracie “I hate topping. I would never be a dominatrix. That is no good. subs only plz”

yohio plunged both of his hands up gracie ass  
“SCREEEEEEEE” moaned gracie

“wowie” grunted yohio “I can feel all your ass lumps”

“tear my ass lumps out papa” cried gracie “and then fill me up with milk”

Yohio dabbed furiously with in gracie ass and then ripped out all of he ass lumps.

“im gonna fill u up with my milk now” yohio said as he pulled a milk carton out of his perfectly smooth ass canal.

“yaaaasss papi fill me up” 

The milk dripped into gracie bod. It swirled inside her creating little milk yohio babies.

“thank you for impreganting me yohio”  
“twaz my pleasure gracie”

And so they got married and had little weaboo milk children and hiyuu rotted in a back alley somewhere in nJAP land

the end


End file.
